1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methods and devices for delivering hypohalous acid vapor. The method and devices are useful for controlling microbiological contaminants and for treating the air, microbiologically contaminated surfaces, allergen containing surfaces, hard surfaces, food contact surfaces, hospital surfaces, food surfaces, kitchen surfaces, bathroom surfaces, human surfaces, animal surfaces, military equipment, transportation equipment, children's items, plant surfaces, seeds, outdoor surfaces, soft surfaces, air, wounds, and medical instruments.
2. Description of the Related Art
Consumers have many products to sanitize and disinfect their homes. The most common are spray cleaners and aerosol cleaners. These cleaners require frequent participation on part of the consumer and diligent application of these products to all areas where the removal of germs is desired. Examples of passive treatment exist based on the use of chlorine dioxide or chlorine gases to control microorganisms but these are in themselves potentially more hazardous, and their generators are also more hazardous than vapors from hypochlorite solutions or hypochlorous acid generators.
In one example of a passive treatment, PCT App. WO2004/045654 to Hamilton et al. describes the use of chlorine dioxide or ethylene gas to remediate mold in a bathroom, kitchen, restaurant, gym, medical facility, locker room, or aquatic facility. The method requires sealing off a room prior to exposing the mold to the gas by dispersing the gas in a gas dispersion device, such as a fogger, a spray bottle, an atomizer, or a humidifier.
U.S. Pat. App. 2004/0020007 to Lausevic describes a vacuum cleaner with a special attachment and a HEPA filter for removing mold. U.S. Pat. No. 6,440,365 to Poye et al. describes inspecting a building for Stachybotris, applying hydrochloric acid, and heating the applied treatment. U.S. Pat. No. 5,395,541 to Carpenter et al. describes an enzyme treatment to remove glycoside-containing microorganisms.
These technologies point out the difficulty in keeping indoor air and surfaces both safe and healthy. Based on the prior art examples, the need exists for a simple technology that can be used to remove germs from the indoor environment, while not requiring frequent and diligent effort.